1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ice cube funnel for holding an ice tray funnelling ice cubes into a glass, pitcher, or container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there have been a number of devices developed for dispensing ice cubes. However, in those cases, the designs have been more in the nature of slidable covers. None of which solve the problem encountered in dropping single ice cubes into a glass.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the above set forth problems of developing a simplified device for funnelling individual ice cubes into a glass or various glasses; and, having the added flexibility of being able to direct the entire contents of a tray of ice into various sized containers.